Beautiful Warrior
by Amber Everfor
Summary: In the Dwarfs' cottage, Princess Febra and the young scholar, ironically known to the world as Dopey, engage...


"Where is everyone?" she asked, walking on tiptoe on the cold stone floor while Derek added tinder to the faint flame until it blazed and warmed the room.

"It's Sunday. They've gone hunting and foraging. They wanted to allow us a day alone."

"That's very sweet of them," Febra said, opening the door to allow the sun in. "Now, where's my surprise?"

"Over here." Derek walked over to his loft. Like Grumpy had once done, he ignored the ladder and stretched his arms wide across the platform. She counted the muscles flexing in his back as he pulled himself onto the bed, bringing down a long cloth bag. He opened the drawstring and lifted a mischievous eyebrow as he pulled out just enough for Febra to see something shiny.

"What is it?" she asked, excitement and impatient mounting.

He smiled as he tugged out a little more to reveal gleaming thin metal. The familiar look of it caused a sharp intake of breath from Febra. With a flourish, he tossed away the bag, holding a beautiful, keen épée.

"Derek, where did you get that?" She stepped closer, eyes gleaming, and ran a finger against the edge, feeling the sting from its honed sharpness.

"I've had it for years," he explained. "A fencing instructor traded me lessons and this for teaching his son. He's a master at the university now." Febra detected a moment of regret in his voice before he raised his head and held the blade upright in front of his face and, in a much more seductive voice, said, "En garde."

Febra hurried to her room for her own sword and boots. "Febra, there's no one here. You shouldn't waste time making yourself beautiful," Derek taunted her. The sword made whistling noises as he slashed it in the air.

_Oh, is that what he thinks? I'll show him_, she said to herself, removing her tunic. She slipped her high boots over the skin-tight leggings and slung the thin harness for her sword across her nude chest. Her long black hair was gathered with her red scarf high on her head. It swished with her movements but was out of her way. She wished she had a mirror to see herself, but imagined she looked like a fierce warrior princess, like an Amazon, as she sauntered out.

He gaped when he saw her, head leaning slightly forward, eyes rounding like light blue berries, and his mouth falling open and staying that way. She smirked at the success of her costume. "Ready," she said, waving her sword in his dazed face.

He blinked. "Good. Hold this for me." She took the rapier from him and he pulled off his own tunic. Febra hummed under her breath, scanning Derek's powerful arms, chiseled pectorals, defined abdomen and the collar bone. That one might be the most distracting.

She gave the topless Dopey back his sword, pushing her bare breasts forward as she did. "Engage."

After tapping the swords together, the couple stepped away, adopting a wide stance with knees bent and one arm stretched behind them. Febra tried to concentrate on Derek's blade rather than the bulge in his tight breeches.

With his short legs and powerful upper body, he reminded her of a faun, a mythical, sexual and playful creature. So far, she had felt him and tasted him. What would it be like to host him inside her? She snapped out of her wondering when he clinked his steel rapier against her cherry one.

"Point for me, Princess," he grinned, re-assuming his position.

With a growl and set to her features, she crouched, noting the flexing of his arm muscles to anticipate his movements. She whipped her weapon high and, when he raised his to meet it, she flourished down to his unprotected belly. "Two points."

"Very good," he said, sidling to the right while she did the same.

The atmosphere changed as the fire he'd built flamed brighter. Their bodies glistened with heat and eyes burned with passion and challenge. The rapiers banged again.

Febra licked her lips, her throat drying as her breasts heaved and breath quickened. She attacked in a long-limbed lunge but Derek countered and their blades danced between them as they thrust and withdrew, seeking advantage over one another.

Derek slapped his épée on the side of her leg and backed away, smirking.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

Like lightning, he bolted forward and spanked her opposite hip.

"Derek!"

"What?" he asked, using his sword as a paddle again.

"You...ah," she said as he did it again. Her stomach jumped and vagina tingled. She looked down and saw her bare, rosy nipples peaked like the tips of petals.

Derek dropped his sword and drew her to him, rubbing his hands over her leather-clad bottom. "You're a beautiful warrior," he whispered, before slapping her firm cheeks.

She wreathed his neck with her arms and bent down slightly to bite his ear. "You're horrible."

She threw her head back as he struck her ass again, squirming in a way she hadn't expected.

How it happened, she couldn't say, but Derek had her in her room, over his knees and leggings down.

" 'No, Derek, I can do it,' you said." he reminded her in a falsetto, smacking her buttocks once more.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, her legs flailing behind her while her insides fluttered and secretions began.

"Yes, dance, Princess," he said in a fair imitation of Grumpy's raspy tone with another strike.

"Derek," she shouted. She tightened her buttocks to absorb the slap and her vulva tightened as well. She bit her bottom lip as she released and repeated, stirring herself without hands as she had when observing the women. She leaned down so her breasts pressed on the side of his leg.

He rubbed away his hand print. "You were a sailor?" Smack.

Febra lifted herself from her waist, the breasts erect and ponytail sliding down her back. Was he going to repeat everything she'd said since that night? Hot liquid from inside her seeped between her legs. Would that be so bad?

She sighed as the next contact were his lips and tongue on her buttocks, soothing the sting.

"Mmm," she sighed as he slipped his fingers in her eager cunnus. She turned to curl against him and put her arms around him. "Derek."

His strong arm supported her as he lay her down on the bed. "I forgive you for being angry with me," she purred.

He entered her and lay over her. "I love you, Febra."

She lifted her hips to meet his, tightening her inner muscles around his cock, and using him to pleasure her clitoris, recreating the dance of their swords.

This was the feeling she'd always known her parents shared, the feeling to ensure her that all was well.

She locked her legs against his back and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Derek."

She bounced under him, faster and faster, her swollen core desperate for relief, imploding in a dizzying, shattering orgasm.

Still hard and thrusting, Derek reached a hand under her, tapping a finger on her anus. "Turn over, Febra."

"Kiss me first." She pushed his face close to hers and painted his lips with her tongue until he parted his mouth, allowing her penetration. She tilted her head and lapped against his taste buds, savoring pucker after pucker, feeling her body open to him, curious for more. "Now?"

"Trust me," he whispered as he grasped her hips and coaxed her to turn.

She raised on her knees, white buttocks exposed to the air. Derek ran his wet cock in the crack between them. She widened the space and he pricked the hole.

Eyes closed, she let out a deep breath, feeling a little poke where she'd never even put a finger. His legs touched hers as he went a mite farther. She gasped.

"You're fine, Febra," he whispered, leaning over her. He took her hand and led it to her vagina, rubbing for her.

She moaned as he pushed just a bit more and she continued pampering her nervous cunnus.

"My beautiful warrior, tell me if I hurt you."

She shook her head and chafed herself more. It was the opposite of what she'd done before. Where vaginal intercourse had involved her closing in on the cock to increase the experience for both of them, in this case, with Derek, she needed to stretch her muscles to make it tolerable to host his mass.

"Almost there, my love," he told her, his body firmly pressed against hers.

_I can do this_, she realized, as he massaged her breasts and she worked herself, and the burning and sensation of invasion gave way to enjoyment. She'd never heard anything like the staggered ecstasy in Derek, tentatively pushing in and out. In allowing him this possession, this dominance, she'd come to overwhelm him.

"Febra!" he shouted as he thrust to ejaculation, soaking her interior with gratitude. He pulled out with a loud pop and she collapsed on her stomach, the release as intense as the fulfillment had been. She closed her eyes and he cuddled next to her. She pushed herself against him in a happy and quiet intimacy.

"Febra, what's that thing on the wall?" he asked after a few minutes.

"What thing?" she asked groggily, opening her eyes to follow his pointing finger to Grumpy's penile impression.

"That thing embedded in the plaster across from us. Is it what I think it is?"

Febra winced but Derek didn't sound angry. "Do you think it's a cannon?"

"No," he answered, kissing her neck.

"Do you think it's a log resting on stones?"

"No." There was still a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Do you think..."

He turned her to face him. "We'll remove the last of Grumpy from here tomorrow, or maybe I'll replace that with my own."

"It will take up more room," she said in a light-hearted placation.

He grinned. "True, and it's only right. I helped build this room too."

"You did?"

Derek nodded. "Yes. That's why it's geometrically perfect."

"Oh, of course. I should have known," tittered Febra. "It's a shame neither one of you thought of sunlight."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's too dark in here," she explained. '"It must be around noon and it looks like twilight. That tiny window doesn't get the sun until late in the afternoon and it's very brief."

Derek grinned. "He should've consulted you. I was hardly speaking to either of you."

_Please don't become upset again_, she said to herself. _I don't want this to end_.

"How would you like a glass roof?" he asked. "You'd have sunshine all day and at night we can watch the moon and stars."

"And count them by prime numbers?" she teased.

He gave her the grin that set her insides to jumping. "And lie in their light," he mumbled against her mouth as he kissed her again.


End file.
